


Jeden na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Shiro wybiera absolutnie najgorszy dzień do wyznania swoich uczuć.





	Jeden na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 26: confession/listen.

— Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli dzisiaj razem na kolację? — zapytał Shiro, starając się wyglądać tak pewnie, jak tylko umiał w tej sytuacji.

Keith popatrzył na niego i przytaknął.

— Jasne — odparł zwyczajnym tonem.

Shiro westchnął. Widać było, że Keith nie zrozumiał wagi tego pytania. Może źle to ujął, w końcu kilka razy w tygodniu jedli razem posiłki.

Zbyt dużo odwagi go to kosztowało, żeby teraz pozwolił na kolejne nieporozumienie. Za bardzo mu zależało, nie chciał przegapić szansy, którą właśnie stworzył, i znowu wycofać się w ostatniej chwili. Musiał wyrazić się tak jasno, jak było to tylko możliwe.

— Nie, nie. — Potrząsnął głową. — Pytam, czy umówisz się ze mną? Poszlibyśmy do miasta, do twojej ulubionej restauracji. Tylko ty i ja… Jak randka. — Odwrócił wzrok. — Tak. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, Keith, i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spróbować…

Urwał, nie wiedząc, co dalej powiedzieć. Znowu na niego spojrzał, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Przez twarz Keitha przemknęły nadzieja i radość, które jednak tuż po chwili zastąpiło rozczarowanie. Zacisnął wolną dłoń w pięść, aż pobielały mu kłykcie, i zmrużył oczy.

— Bardzo śmieszne — oświadczył cierpko.

Shiro nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział, co aż tak niewłaściwego powiedział. Przecież nie miał złych intencji i mówił całkowicie poważnie. Keith nigdy się tak do niego nie odnosił, nigdy nie patrzył na niego z takim chłodem.

Otworzył usta, a potem zaraz je zamknął.

— Ja nie…

Keith spojrzał na trzymany w ręku datapad.

— Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać, to po prostu nie jest i nigdy nie będzie zabawne, a teraz wybacz, matka czegoś ode mnie chce. Muszę iść — powiedział.

Ominął Shiro szerokim łukiem i ruszył dalej korytarzem. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, ale był tak zszokowany, że nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Tylko obserwował, jak sylwetka Keitha znika za zakrętem.

* * *

Matt usiadł przy jego stoliku w samym kącie stołówki Garnizonu. Na tacy miał miskę sałatki z kurczakiem i butelkę soku pomarańczowego.

Było jeszcze za wcześnie na lunch, więc poza nimi i pracownikami stołówki nikogo tu nie było.

— Mam nadzieję, że to jest warte tego, żebym przerywał pracę nad robotem. Obiecałem Pidge, że poprawię dzisiaj jedną usterkę. Wścieknie się, jeśli nie zrobię tego na czas — powiedział, mieszając widelcem sos z warzywami.

— Jest — oświadczył Shiro z grobową powagą.

Matt spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany. Wepchał sobie do ust pomidora i machnął ponaglająco widelcem, ciekawy szczegółów.

Shiro westchnął. Położył dłonie na blacie stolika i pochylił się w stronę przyjaciela.

— Zaprosiłem Keitha na randkę — wyznał przyciszonym głosem. — Wyraziłem się jasno, tak jak radziłeś.

— Mhm — wymamrotał Matt, przełykając. — No i? Dalej chyba już wiesz, co masz robić.

— Odrzucił mnie.

Dopiero teraz Matt okazał zdziwienie.

— Że co?

Shiro nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Było mu przede wszystkim przykro. Nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności, że Keith odwzajemnia jego uczucia, ale czasami naprawdę wierzył, że coś między nimi było. Po latach wahania postanowił postawić ich przyjaźń na szali i sprawdzić, czy mają szansę, więc spróbował i został odrzucony w tak okrutny sposób. Nie spodziewał się tego po Keithie. Nawet w najgorszych scenariuszach zakładał, że na spokojnie to przepracują i dalej będą mogli się przyjaźnić, nie będąc parą. Nigdy nie myślał, że najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu tak go zrani.

— Zaprosiłem go na kolację, a on wyglądał na złego i potraktował mnie, jakbym żartował albo jakby go to obrażało, że mógłby mi się podobać. Próbowałem się wytłumaczyć, ale on sobie poszedł. Zostawił mnie — mówił zmartwiony i zawstydzony zarazem. — Boję się, że wszystko między nami zepsułem. Przekroczyłem jakąś granicę, przestraszyłem go i zniszczyłem naszą _braterską więź_. W dodatku zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego powiedział, że to nie jest śmieszne, przecież wcale nie miało być. Nie chichotałem ani nawet się nie uśmiechałem, bo myślałem, że zaraz dostanę zawału. Tak bardzo starałem się niczego nie spieprzyć, a on nie chciał gadać, obraził się i sobie poszedł.

Matt westchnął ciężko i rozmasował sobie skronie, jakby nagle zaczęła boleć go głowa.

— Shiro, ty okropny durniu…

Shiro zmarszczył brwi. Czuł narastającą w nim irytację. Matt sam kazał mu wykonać pierwszy krok, a teraz chciał go jeszcze za to krytykować, bo okazało się, że Keith nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć.

— Matt — zaczął obronnym tonem — i tak mam paskudny poranek, nie musisz mi…

Przyjaciel przerwał mu ruchem ręki. Wyjął z kieszeni munduru datapad.

— Poczekaj.

Stuknął kilka razy w pomarańczowy ekran i odwrócił go przodem do Shiro. Na datapadzie otwarty był kalendarz z zaznaczoną dzisiejszą datą.

Shiro nachylił się, żeby przeczytać.

— Pierwszy kwie… Och.

— _Och_ — przedrzeźnił go Matt. Odłożył datapad na stolik. — Shiro, rok ma trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni, a czasem nawet trzysta sześćdziesiąt sześć, gdy akurat są twoje urodziny. I ty na wyznanie uczuć miłości swojego życia musiałeś wybrać akurat prima aprilis. Wybacz, ale to absolutnie najgorszy wybór, jaki mogę sobie wyobrazić.

Shiro zacisnął ręce na grzbiecie nosa. Przypomniał sobie błysk szczęścia, który na ułamek sekundy rozświetlił twarz Keitha. Już wcześniej było mu źle, ale teraz czuł się jak totalny idiota. Pilotował statki kosmiczne i walczył w międzygalaktycznej wojnie, a nie potrafił ogarnąć kalendarza.

— Nie miałem pojęcia, że to dzisiaj. W kosmosie nie wiesz nawet, jaka jest pora dnia, a teraz jestem tak zapracowany, że nie śledzę dat… — Pokręcił głową załamany. — Przecież Keith musiał się poczuć okropnie. Naprawdę pomyślał, że z niego żartuję.

— Szczególnie że Lance rano go wkręcił. Zadzwonił do niego z zastrzeżonego, że niby coś wygrał w radiu czy jakoś tak. Mnie i Pidge też próbował nabrać, ale był tak ucieszony tym, że udało mu się z Keithem, że było to słychać w jego głosie i się zorientowaliśmy. — Matt wzruszył ramionami i zjadł kolejny widelec sałatki. — Keith cię nie odrzucił. On by cię nigdy nie odrzucił. To po prostu ty masz wybitnie złe wyczucie czasu.

— Muszę mu to wyjaśnić. — Shiro poderwał się z krzesła.

Matt podniósł się i stanowczo położył mu rękę na ramieniu, nakazując przyjacielowi pozostanie w miejscu.

— Jutro mu wyjaśnisz. Dzisiaj to zostaw, bo jeszcze bardziej namieszasz. To nie jest dobry dzień na poważne rozmowy.

— Ale Keith jest zraniony — nalegał. — Musi wiedzieć, że nigdy bym nie zażartował z czegoś takiego.

— Jutro, Shiro. Dzisiaj pomożesz mi w pracy, skoro już mnie od niej oderwałeś.

Shiro spojrzał w kierunku wyjścia ze stołówki, a potem na Matta. Westchnął, ale w końcu przytaknął głową i z powrotem usiadł na krześle.

Matt pewnie miał rację. Wytrzyma do jutra. Jeszcze nie wie jak, ale wytrzyma.

Holt jakby czytał w jego myślach, bo dodał:

— To rozwiązanie ma jeden duży plus. W mojej pracowni nie spotkasz Keitha i nie będziesz musiał patrzeć na jego skrzywdzoną minę. To powinno cię powstrzymać przed kolejnymi głupotami.

* * *

Ledwo wytrzymał. Drugiego kwietnia obudził się przed siódmą, wziął szybki prysznic i ubrany w zwykły czarny T-shirt i czarne jeansy popędził korytarzem do pokoju Keitha.

Matt radził mu poczekać i zagadać do chłopaka po śniadaniu, ale Shiro skończyła się cierpliwość. Okropnie mu było z myślą, że Keith siedzi gdzieś kilka pokojów dalej i czuje się zraniony przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Musiał to wyjaśnić jak najszybciej i przeprosić.

Zapukał w metalowe drzwi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż rozsunęły się i stanął w nich Keith ubrany w same spodnie od piżamy. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, ale widać było, że obudził się już jakiś czas temu. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieprzenikniony.

Shiro popatrzył na niego i zamrugał. Wziął głęboki wdech. Teraz nie było czasu na zachwycanie się Keithem. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będzie miał na to resztę swojego życia.

— Cześć. Keith, posłuchaj, nie miałem pojęcia, jaki był wczoraj dzień, i wiem, co sobie musiałeś o mnie pomyśleć, ale naprawdę nie żartowałem. Nigdy nie bawiłbym się twoimi uczuciami w taki sposób — wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu. — Przepraszam, że to tak wyszło.

Keith spokojnie pokiwał głową. Oparł rękę o futrynę.

— Domyśliłem się — powiedział. — Na początku byłem zły, ale potem usiadłem w pokoju i przypomniałem sobie, że znamy się tyle lat i ani razu nie próbowałeś mnie nabrać ani oszukać. To byłoby nie w twoim stylu. Nie jesteś Pidge ani Lance’em. Sam planowałem to z tobą wyjaśnić. Rano byłem wściekły, bo Lance mnie wkręcił i jeszcze wszystko nagrał dla przyszłych pokoleń, więc nie pomyślałem, tylko od razu na ciebie naskoczyłem. Tak nie powinno być. Powinienem dać ci się wytłumaczyć już wczoraj.

Shiro odetchnął z ulgą.

— Poważnie chciałem się z tobą wczoraj umówić — oznajmił. — I wiem, że mówiłem o kolacji, ale co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zaczęli jednak od śniadania?

Keith uśmiechnął się szeroko i z niedowierzaniem.

— Za piętnaście minut w stołówce — odparł. Popatrzył na siebie. — Muszę się tylko trochę ogarnąć.

Shiro odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Dopiero za godzinę zaczynają dawać jedzenie — zauważył.

Keith wzruszył ramionami lekko rozczarowany.

— Może być za godzinę…

— Nie, masz rację — zdecydował szybko Shiro. — Przyjdę do ciebie za piętnaście minut. Czekaliśmy na siebie tyle lat, że chyba na śniadanie możemy poczekać razem.

— Dobra — zgodził się ochoczo Keith i skinął głową.

Wymienili ostatnie spojrzenia, a potem Shiro zrobił krok do tyłu i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Prima aprilis było zdecydowanie najbardziej bezużytecznym świętem w roku, ale cóż, przynajmniej teraz już zawsze będzie wiedział, kiedy zaprosił Keitha na ich pierwszą randkę.

(A przy najbliższej okazji kupi sobie kalendarz i powiesi go nad łóżkiem, żeby wiedzieć, który dokładnie jest dzień. W razie gdyby miał się kiedyś, na przykład, oświadczyć.)


End file.
